Deja que sea suficiente
by DanielleCullenBlack
Summary: Una historia más de la época en que lso mereodeadores andaban en Hogwarts. Lo tenía archivado hacia dos años y decidí continuarlo. Espero les guste!
1. Agua y aceite

"Agua y aceite"

Bruja. Eso era. Y no había cosa que la alegrara más, aunque a veces, lo odiaba. Odiaba como su hermana Petunia la miraba furiosa, como la llamaba "fenómeno", como la insultaba cada vez que en la cena se nombraba su colegio, Hogwarts, "criadero de anormales"según el criterio de su hermana. Y la cena de esa noche no fue diferente.

-¿ me pasas la fuente, cariño?- dijo la señora Evans sonriente, mientras su esposo servía jugo de naranja en su vaso.

-claro mamá- respondió Lily estirando su brazo y pasándole el objeto. Estaba feliz. No sabía si porque a la mañana siguiente partiría hacia Hogwarts, o porque volvería a ver a sus amigos, o porque era su último curso y eso la excitaba. Solo sabía que le encantaba sentirse así.

-¡Petunia, baja a comer!¡se enfría la pasta!-exclamó el señor Evans. Era un hombre con el pelo rojo como fuego y muy jovial a pesar de su edad. Un bufido cansino se escuchó desde la parte superior de la casa.

-acá estoy, papá-respondió Petunia, mientras se sentaba en frente de su hermana, mirándola con desdén.

Ambas hermanas no podían ser más diferentes, tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad. Mientras Lily poseía rasgos suaves y delicados, el pelo del mismo tono que su padre y los ojos verde esmeralda como los de su madre, Petunia tenía la cara alargada, rasgos más toscos y el cabello y los ojos marrones. Las dos eran delgadas, pero no podía compararse la figura esbelta y proporcionada de Lily con la desgarbada y esquelética de su hermana. Además, Petunia era soberbia, malhumorada y caprichosa, mientras que Lily era dulce y orgullosa. Eso si: tenía poca paciencia y si alguien lograba sacarla de sus casillas, mostraba su carácter fuerte a flor de piel, y era casi imposible detenerla. Agua y aceite, así eran las hermanas Evans.

-Lily, ¿tienes todo listo para mañana? No va a ser cosa que tengas que bajarte del tren porque olvidaste algo- comentó divertido su padre.

-creo que tengo todo, solo falta que guarde los libros de encantamientos y pociones en el baúl-

-después de cenar te ayudo, amor- acotó la señora Evans mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca.-¿ hay algún encantamiento para limpiar platos más rápido? Porque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda mágica en la cocina- agregó riendo. Lily la imitó.

-te prometo que te ayudaré a limpiar usando lo que aprendí cuando cumpla diecisiete- respondió la pelirroja haciendo referencia a una de las leyes impuestas por el ministerio de la magia.

-¿no podríamos cenar tranquilos sin tener que hablar del "fenómeno Evans"? Lo digo como sugerencia, así podría digerir mejor la comida- dijo Petunia tajante y con una sonrisa falsa.

Slytherin. Sin duda esa sería la casa de su hermana.

-no llames así a Lily, Petunia. Te lo hemos dicho varias veces.- dijo su padre serio y resignado. Siempre lo mismo durante los últimos seis años.

-es verdad, lo siento. Debería llamarla "anormal" o mejor "monstruo" o sino..-

-¡basta!- Lily se había parado de su asiento con los ojos húmedos. No podía tolerarlo ni un segundo más. Ya había resistido demasiado todo el verano.

-¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Lanzarme un hechizo para volar, fenómeno?-

"_es levitar, no volar"_ pensó Lily mientras intentaba contener el llanto y subía las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama y tapó su cara con las manos, mientras sentía que estas se mojaban. _" no es justo"_pensó. "_¿Por qué no me acepta como soy? ¿Por lo que soy? Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan elegido a mi en vez de a ella. Nunca creí que mi hermana podría tratarme así por tanto tiempo, pensé que después del primer año se acostumbraría y lo disfrutaría conmigo. Ser bruja es lo mejor que me pasó. Pareciera que no puede verme feliz."_ Una lágrima cayó sobre el acolchado para corroborar lo dicho. Petunia nunca iba a aceptar la condición de ella, y lo único que Lily podía hacer al respecto era llorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin estaba guardando unos libros de pociones en su baúl. Su último año. Increíble. Tantas cosas habían sucedido. El castillo era su segundo hogar, donde siempre se sintió protegido y aceptado a pesar de su condición. A los 5 años, cuando lo mordieron, sintió mucho dolor. Un dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo impidiéndole dormir. Luego de unos días en el infierno, se recuperó y no perdió tiempo. Comenzó a averiguar todo lo que pudo acerca de lo que era. Aún no había podido aceptarlo.

Cuando recibió la carta en primer año invitándolo a unirse al alumnado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, no había querido aceptar, por más que sus padres le insistían. Un hombre lobo no puede estar suelto junto a gente normal. Era peligroso. Tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien, de perder el control. Solo con imaginar que podía llegar a matar una persona, los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo. Remus ignoraba los centenares de cartas que Dumbledore le enviaba, hasta que el director en persona se presentó en su casa para hablar con él y su familia. Cuando el niño de a penas once años le contó que cada luna llena se trasformaba en un horrible hombre lobo, el anciano a penas se inmutó. Le dijo que eso no era ningún tipo de dificultad para que asistiera a Hogwarts, y que estaría orgulloso de tener a alguien tan inteligente como él en su colegio. Le ofreció una alternativa para su problema: cada noche de luna llena lo llevarían a la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade, a través de un pasadizo cubierto por un sauce boxeador, para que cumpliera su transformación, y a la mañana siguiente irían a buscarlo. Nadie tenía porque enterarse de su condición; sería un secreto entre la enfermera, Dumbledore y él.

Remus sonrió al recordar ese día, mientras cerraba el baúl. Estaba completamente agradecido de haber aceptado. Y todo gracias al director. Si no hubiera sido por él no habría conocido a sus mejores amigos, quienes en forma de animagos ilegales lo acompañaban cada noche de luna llena. Cuando les contó sobre su licantropía, hubiera entendido cualquier reacción normal, como alejarse y dejarle de hablar, pero no esperaba que se hubieran enojado por no habérselos contado antes y por no confiar en ellos. Sirius, James y Peter lo aceptaron y lo hicieron sentirse menos solo. Le encantaba planear bromas con ellos y Megan, la hermana del alma de Sirius. Él siempre era la mente creativa detrás de las magnificas y populares bromas de los merodeadores, nunca el ejecutor, ya que intentaba, en vano, mantener su condición de prefecto y premio anual. Siempre tenía las palabras justas para levantarle el ánimo a sus amigos y para aconsejarlos.

Remus daba seguridad y confianza, por eso las alumnas de Hogwarts lo consideraban uno de los chicos más guapos y deseados del colegio. Su cuerpo también provocaba desmayos y suspiros en el público femenino: Alto, con un aire elegante pero simple, un físico que parecía tallado por un gran escultor, cabello rubio abundante y un par de ojos miel salvajes y dóciles a la vez, dulces y comprensivos. Lo que las mujeres también veían en Remus era la magnífica personalidad que tenía: amable, dulce, sincero, caballero como sus amigos, simpático, divertido, atlético y responsable. El único problema, era que nunca lograba mantener una pareja por mucho tiempo. Odiaba verse obligado a mentir por su "pequeño problema peludo" como James lo había bautizado, tener que inventar excusas una vez por mes para sus novias, soportar el temor de que el lobo se apoderara de su cuerpo y lastimara a su compañera. Por eso, siempre cortaba la relación de la manera más dulce y amable posible. Ellas necesitaban algo mejor que un monstruo. Él no merecía amor, no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de alguien de verdad. Siempre terminaría huyendo del compromiso por la seguridad de la otra persona. Estaba condenado a terminar solo, y eso, nadie lo podía cambiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Spencer estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, mirando las estrellas. Miró el reloj. Las once de la noche. Faltaba tan poco para regresar a la estación 9 y ¾ y ver a todos sus compañeros, al expreso, a los carruajes, al castillo, a los profesores, y a él. Eso es lo que estuvo esperando todo el verano; verlo a él en la estación junto a sus amigos, de lejos. ¿Por qué no podía ir como lo hacían todas las demás para hablarle? Cada vez que lo veía, Liz sentía como un nudo aparecía en su estómago, como los nervios no la dejaban articular palabra. Y es que ese era el efecto que Sirius Black tenía sobre las mujeres, bueno, sobre ella y las demás chicas que no pertenecían a su club de admiradoras, ya que estas no parecían sentir ni la más mínima pizca de nervios cuando se le acercaban. Es que con la figura que tenían, cualquiera se sentiría segura para hablar con él: altas, delgadas, bonitas, parecían salidas de una revista de modelos muggle. "nunca voy a ser como ellas." Pensó Liz mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. De estatura mediana, cabello castaño ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones, y rasgos definidos. No era tan delgada como las amantes de Sirius, pero tampoco tenía problemas de sobrepeso. Por suerte los dos kilos que sobrepasaban su peso ideal se habían distribuido en su busto y su trasero, convirtiéndola en una muchacha pulposa y con curvas. Pero su gran problema era que no tenía el abdomen igual que las demás, no desde el accidente. Desde los 13 años una cicatriz cruzaba en diagonal su abdomen chato: desde de la cadera izquierda a la zona que le corresponde a la boca del estómago. Siempre había sostenido que ella quería un hombre que aceptara su físico y que la amara por su personalidad, sino no valía la pena. Pero a pesar de que sus amigas le dijeran que a demás de linda, era una excelente persona capaz de dar todo por los demás, con gran sentido del humor, comprensiva y dulce, al verse en contraste con las admiradoras del merodeador, intentaba que su autoestima saliera ilesa.

Suspiró de resignación. Imposible. Eso era Sirius Black para ella, un amor imposible. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo por los pasillos con diferentes chicas, besándose en los rincones del castillo, guiñándoles el ojo, coqueteándoles, abrazándolas. Y también se había acostumbrado a que su mente le jugara malas pasadas, haciendo que se imaginara en el lugar de las mujeres que salían con él, para luego despertar y enfrentar la realidad. Con solo verlo sonreír, o haciendo grandes maniobras en los partidos de quidditch de la casa de ambos, ella era feliz. Sabía que eso sería lo más cerca que podría estar de él. ¿Por qué se había enamorado perdidamente de uno de los rompecorazones más codiciados de Hogwarts?

Se tendió en la cama dejándose caer y tomó un libro para distraerse. Colocó sus anteojos de lectura sobre la nariz y abrió el libro de encantamientos. Nunca le diría a sus amigas lo que sentía por ese merodeador. No tenía sentido. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de él. Si en seis años nada había sucedido, ¿por qué las cosas iban a cambiar ahora en su último año?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- tienes que acostarte James, o mañana tendré que usar algún encantamiento para despertarte a tiempo-

-papá no exageres- dijo James Potter con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la camisa revelando un cuerpo casi perfecto, para ponerse una remera gastada que usaba de pijama. – A demás mañana voy a levantarme con tiempo de sobra para prepararme-

-¿muchachas que conquistar campeón?- dijo en tono burlón su padre.

- Solo una.- respondió él suspirando mientras pasaba la cabeza por el agujero de la remera.

- déjame adivinar, ¿Lily Evans?-

-quien sino.- James se sentó en su cama mientras se revolvía el pelo. Era inevitable hacerlo cuando pensaba en ella.

-¿sigues insistiendo eh?- dijo el señor Potter golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

-tú siempre me has dicho persevera y triunfarás. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.- su padre rió.

-bien dicho. Eso fue lo que yo hice con tu madre. Así que tal vez tengas suerte.- dijo guiñando un ojo- ya la invitaste a salir varias veces, quién sabe, tal vez termine aceptando.-

-han sido 623 veces exactamente - los ojos de James brillaron con esperanza-espero que este año cambien las cosas entre nosotros.-

Siempre optimista. Ese era el James Potter que todos conocían. Nunca se rendía, siempre estaba de buen humor, sonriendo. Seguramente ese era una de las características que hacía que las chicas del mundo mágico suspiraran por él. A demás era rebelde, simpático, gracioso, con un físico que, gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch, se mantenía en perfecto estado, marcando en la medida justa los músculos de su abdomen. Otra cosa que volvía loca a sus admiradoras, era la mirada divertida y traviesa que James tenía en sus ojos color avellana, detrás de sus lentes. El pelo indomable de tonalidad azabache era el detalle que más lo caracterizaba, convirtiéndolo en uno de los hombres más deseados de todo Hogwarts.

Ninguna mujer podía resistirse a su encanto, todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Todas excepto Lilian Evans. Ella era la única que, en vez de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y besarlo, o sonrojarse y sonreír cuando él le decía un cumplido, lo hechizaba por semanas dejándolo en la enfermería al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey. Era la única que siempre que la invitaba a salir, le daba un estrepitoso y rápido no como respuesta con una expresión de fastidio y enojo. Y también Lily era la única chica que le interesaba. Por más que saliera con el resto de las alumnas del colegio, ella era la que estaba en su cabeza día y noche, la que lograba que él pasara horas enteras despierto pensando en formas de conquistarla, la que lo hacía feliz gritándole "¡Potter, si vuelves a pedirme una cita tendrás ronchas en todo tu cuerpo por el resto del año!". Así era Lily, y así la quería. Le encantaba verla enojada. Amaba la forma de vestir que tenía, sus ojos, verdes

como dos esmeraldas, su carácter fuerte, su forma de pensar, los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas cuando curvaba sus labios para reír, el rubor que tomaba su rostro cuando él la invitaba a salir, y la manera en que su nariz se fruncía cuando lo rechazaba al borde de la histeria. Esa era la mujer para él, no tenía dudas al respecto.

-un día será mi esposa, papá. Yo lo sé.- dijo sonriendo triunfal y haciendo que su padre rodara los ojos. A veces James era demasiado perseverante.

-de acuerdo, entonces vete a dormir así mañana podrás estar bien despierto para evadir los hechizos que te lance cuando la vuelvas a invitar a salir- dijo divertido.

- di lo que quieras, ya verás: este año Lily Evans será mi novia.-

- buenas noches hijo- la puerta del cuarto de James se cerró dejándolo con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. "prepárate Lily, este año las cosas van a cambiar"- pensó alegre, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y apagaba la luz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emma Crow, es la última"- pensó Sirius Black satisfecho mientras cerraba una pequeña agenda negra con un pequeño ribete dorado en los bordes. Acababa de escribir la clásica lista de conquistas del año. Tomó su varita e hizo levitar el pequeño cuadernito hacia el baúl, cerrándolo luego con otro hechizo. Esa era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía pertenecer a una familia de magos oscuros: podía usar la magia con la minoría de edad porque el ministerio no podía detectarlo dentro de su mansión. Por supuesto que si te gustaba torturar personas, la magia negra y la traición tenías muchísimos más beneficios. Pero él no. Odiaba ser parte de los Black. No lograba entender la persecución hacia los mestizos y los hijos de muggles, no compartía el gusto por lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por diversión. Él era muy diferente a su familia: era justo, sensible, humano. Había sufrido incontables torturas por haber quedado seleccionado en Gryffindor en vez de en Slytherin, por haberse negado a torturar mestizos junto a sus padres y por "deshonrar a la familia". Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba orgulloso de ser de la casa de los leones, y de participar en el equipo de quidditch de esta.

No podía esperar para cumplir la mayoría de edad y largarse de su casa, alejarse de esas personas que buscaban oportunidades para humillarlo y torturarlo como castigo por ser diferente y por darle un mal ejemplo a su hermano. Iría a vivir a la mansión Potter, quienes lo habían adoptado como su segundo hijo, y quienes a pesar de ser de sangre pura, tenían buenas relaciones con los mestizos y no los perseguían, sino que los defendían de otras familias e intentaban disuadirlos de esas absurdas ideas de la limpieza de la sangre.

Se quitó la parte superior del pijama para observar en el espejo las cicatrices que el _cruciatus_ de la noche anterior había dejado en su espalda. -"pudo ser peor"- pensó mientras una pequeña puntada lo tomaba por sorpresa. Por suerte, tantos años de tortura habían logrado que sus habilidades en la medimagia se desarrollaran con destreza. Vio que el pijama tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre; fue hacia su armario a buscar otro.

Cualquier alumna de Hogwarts habría pagado muchos galeons para verlo en ese momento: tenía el torso totalmente descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo que hasta un dios griego envidiaría. No había duda: Sirius Black era realmente guapo: tenía cabello negro azulado, abundante y espeso, ojos azul grisáceos con una mirada vivaz y enérgica, y una

sonrisa traviesa y perfecta que causaba varios desmayos. La mayoría de las mujeres lo idolatraban y lo deseaban. Era rebelde, caballero, sabía conquistar, y besaba muy bien

según las afortunadas que habían salido con él. Nunca había tenido novia porque decía que el compromiso no era par él y que quería seguir siendo libre por mucho tiempo más. Siempre se mostraba confiado, seguro de si mismo y sonriente. No importa lo que pase, Sirius Black siempre sonreía y transmitía seguridad.

Él nunca se enamoraría. Era un alma libre que no quería ataduras a nadie. Disfrutaba saliendo con diferentes mujeres y por ahora, nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan Darklight rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras colocaba una venda alrededor de su cintura.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, estaba acostumbrada a que la amenazaran con hechizarla, y que cumplieran con las amenazas también. Eso pasaba porque pertenecía a una familia de magos oscuros y con gran prestigio en el mundo mágico que la odiaba por no haber quedado seleccionada en Slytherin, y más por pertenecer a Gryffindor. Ella no era como su familia. No entendía esa obsesión por la limpieza de la sangre; es más, sus dos mejores amigas eran hijas de muggles. Se sentía completa y totalmente incomprendida, y también muy sola, hasta que Sirius Black entró en su vida. No como un novio, sino como un amigo y un hermano. El hermano que ella siempre quiso. Quién mejor que él para entenderla. No solo la escuchaba y comprendía sino que también compartía con ella la pasión por el quidditch y el gusto por las bromas.

Megan sonrió al mismo tiempo que cortaba la venda que sobraba. Se acercó al tocador para mirarse al espejo.

"_somos iguales. Tal vez nuestros padres tuvieron algún amorío y somos hermanos de sangre sin saberlo"_pensó bromeando ante tan absurda idea.

Pero era cierto: la semejanza física entre Sirius Black y ella los hacía parecer mellizos: ambos con pelo negro azulado, ojos de un azul grisáceo y una figura escultural que enloquecía tanto a hombres como mujeres. Aunque en comparación, Megan no había tenido muchas citas. No porque fuera fea, ya que era muy atractiva, sino porque Sirius se encargaba de espantarlas. A veces, bueno casi siempre era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, decía que ninguno estaba al nivel de Megan.

-_"es injusto, el sale con cada mujer de Hogwarts, sin contar las profesoras porque son muy grandes para el, pero yo no puedo tener una sola cita"_-pensó mientras se colocaba una remera a rayas.

Sirius había obligado a los merodeadores a protegerla de "esos maniáticos babosos que la siguen". Los tres le dijeron que no pensaban perseguirla ya que, como Remus había dicho, "cada uno tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida". La respuesta de Sirius fue hechizarlos con piernas de gelatina a los tres, aunque no logró nada, puesto que los chicos lo ignoraron siguiendo las palabras de Lunático.

Megan se había hecho gran amiga de los merodeadores, a pesar de que Lily insistiera en que "¡no vale la pena perder tiempo con ellos! son unos idiotas sin cerebro que solo piensan con que chica van a salir la próxima semana, excepto por Remus".

El siempre se salvaba de las críticas. Pues claro, él era el más tranquilo, la mente creativa de las bromas junto a ella, el merodeador responsable. Era distinto. Y Megan lo sabía muy bien, porque estaba enamorada de Remus. Y era lógico. Después de tanto tiempo junto a los merodeadores, era algo sabido que se enamoraría de alguno de ellos, y tuvo que ser él. No sabía si se había enamorado de él por ser atento, considerado, dulce y comprensivo, o por ser responsable, inteligente y educado o por tener esa mirada dorada divertida y vivaz a la vez que misteriosa y distante, y un cuerpo que competía perfectamente con el de Sirius o el de James. Estaba segura que lo de ellos nunca funcionaría, a demás no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, no quería arruinar una linda amistad por culpa de ser enamoradiza, menos en su último año. ¿O no? Pensaba disfrutar al máximo cada segundo junto a sus amigos, y ese era el lugar q Remus debía ocupar: un amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un picoteo en la ventana la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó de la cama secándose unas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiera entrar. Se posó sobre la lámpara de su escritorio, y estiró la pata para que Lily le quitara el pergamino que traía. Luego, fue a buscar un pequeño cuenco con agua y se lo ofreció a la lechuza quien lo aceptó ululando con alegría.

Desató el nudo que mantenía enrollado el pergamino; lo estiró y al ver la caligrafía estilizada y prolija que inundaba el papel, intentó no enojarse. Comenzó a leerla y a medida que avanzaba la furia se apoderaba de ella. Siempre el idiota de Potter. Estuvo todo el verano enviándole cartas invitándola a salir mediante distintas lechuzas. Por supuesto ella había contestado solo las dos primeras pensando que el chico se rendiría, pero siguió enviando sus extensas e insoportables cartas. ¿Es que no entendía un no por repuesta? Ya era demasiado. Tomó el pergamino y lo arrugó con fuerza para tirarlo enojada contra su ropero. "_Justo lo que necesitaba"_ pensó sarcástica Lily, sentándose en su cama y envolviendo sus piernas con sus brazos. Siempre lograba enfurecerla. "_Lo odio. ¿Que cree que soy? ¿Una de sus imbéciles admiradoras? No sé cuando va a entender que no me interesa. Nunca saldría con alguien tan egocéntrico, molesto, orgulloso y egoísta. ¡¿Por qué no me deja en paz?!"._ Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, desparramando la espesa cabellera rojiza por sus hombros, intentando resistir las ganas de mandarle una carta explosiva a Potter. Después de unos minutos, apagó las luces y se introdujo bajo las sábanas. Le esperaba un día muy largo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le convenía estar con ellos. Claro que si. Pero este año no iría a Hogwarts, tendría que ir con su amo a preparar la venganza. Peter Pettergrew sentía un poco de culpa al saber que sus amigos serían asesinados y que el formaba parte del complot para hacerlo. Pero estar con su amo le era mucho más útil. No importaba que los merodeadores lo hubieran defendido todos estos años, no importaba nada. Si el quería pasar a la historia, estaba haciendo lo correcto. La fama lo esperaba, y no iba a dejarla ir solo por unas pocas personas que habían sido amables con el durante algunos años.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Regresando a Hogwarts

Regresando a Hogwarts.

El andén estaba completamente lleno de alumnos que corrían por doquier con libros en las manos, mientras que otros saludaban a sus compañeros de curso, y otros abrazaban a sus familias.

La pelirroja corría entre la gente pidiendo permiso, así podría llegar al tren y elegir compartimiento. Llevaba libros entre sus manos, porque siempre era más puntual que sus amigas, y cuando conseguía el lugar en el tren, leía un poco para no aburrirse. Estaba avanzando con rapidez entre la marea de alumnos, cuando de repente chocó contra alguien.

-lo lamento no estaba prestando atención por don..-levantó la vista del suelo sin poder creer quien era el que estaba encima de ella y no la dejaba salir- ¡Potter! ¡Sal ahora mismo!-

-pero si estoy muy cómodo, Evans –dijo James en un tono muy seductor mirándola a los ojos. -¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-

-¡¿y a ti que te importa?!¡Déjame salir!-

-lo siento, pero no-respondió travieso.- ¿leíste las cartas que te envié?-

- ¡por supuesto, y también te respondí que no quería una estúpida cita contigo!- dijo malhumorada.- ahora, ¡déjame incorporarme!-

-no creo que sea posible, Lily- James la miraba divertido. Todos los que circulaban por el andén, estaban, en su mayoría, pendientes de la situación.

-¿¡cuantas veces debo decirte que soy Evans para ti!?¡Si no te corres en este instante, lo haré yo misma!- intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo mover el torso de James ni un milímetro. Mientras intentaba desplazarlo, notó los abdominales bien formados del chico y enseguida retiro sus manos del cuerpo del buscador de Gryffindor, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojas. Definitivamente, las prácticas de quidditch daban resultado.

-¡Potter, te lo advierto! ¡Déjame ir a menos que quieras estar en la enfermería por el resto del año!-

-Solo con una condición, Lily-dijo con tono sensual el morocho mientras acercaba su cara hacia la de ella, logrando que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran.

-Evans. ¿Qué condición?-respondió la pelirroja furiosa.

-que salgas conmigo-dijo triunfante James sonriendo.

-¡ni muerta saldría contigo James Potter! ¡Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello! ¡A demás eres un idio...!-

-si, ya lo se, un idiota, engreído, que sale con cualquier mujer que se cruza en su camino- dijo James interrumpiéndola y rodando los ojos- algún día vas a decirme que si, Evans- no le dio tiempo a replicar, ya que se acercó a ella un poco más rozando con dulzura los labios de Lily. El morocho se incorporó y se alejó caminando sonriente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzado! ¡Vuelves a tocarme y juro enviarte a San Mungo!- gritó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos, mientras un grupo de alumnos de primero la miraban asustados y se juntaban más cerca del prefecto que los estaba acompañando.

-no se preocupen, no es peligrosa niños. Comiencen a subir al tren por favor, enseguida los alcanzo.- dijo riendo Remus Lupin haciendo gala de su simpatía, y agachándose a recoger algunos libros de la pelirroja.

-muy gracioso, Remus.- el tono sarcástico de Lily era más que evidente, sin embargo no podía enojarse con él.

-lo siento, es que tendrías que haberte visto- respondió con una sonrisa amable.- déjame adivinar la causa de tu malhumor. ¿James otra vez?-

-¿quién sino? ¡Me exaspera! ¡Continúa invitándome a salir! ¿Es que no entiende el significado de la palabra "no"?-

-sabes que seguirá haciéndolo hasta que aceptes una cita con él-

-¡y tú sabes que nunca, repito, nunca saldría con alguien como Potter!- Remus suspiró y rió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.-

-¿de que te ríes ahora?-

-nada, es solo que creo que aunque siempre lo insultes y lo rechaces, algún día, vas a decirle que sí, y vas a darte cuenta que no es como tú crees. Y ese día, vas a enamorarte de James.- la reacción de la muchacha no se hizo esperar.

-Remus, a veces eres demasiado optimista. ¡Yo no podría jamás enamorarme de él! No somos compatibles, ¿de acuerdo?. Así que mejor quítate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.-

-como digas Lily -respondió el muchacho dulcemente, mientras rodaba los ojos sin que ella lo viera.- ¿vamos al vagón de prefectos? Tenemos la reunión en exactamente siete minutos-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el imponente expreso de Hogwarts, conversando animadamente, cuando de repente, una fuerte explosión se hizo oír en el andén.

-¿¿Qué demonios fue eso??- Los prefectos de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el humo púrpura, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Al llegar, ni Lily ni Remus pudieron evitar reír: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape se encontraban rodeados de alumnos de diferentes edades que soltaban sonoras carcajadas al verlos con vestidos de lunares, tacos y maquillaje.

-el color púrpura te sienta bien, Malfoy- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para Remus. "Sirius; era obvio"-pensó riendo el licántropo.

-es cierto, aunque tu no te quedas atrás Snape- acotó Megan Darklight, mientras apoyada en el hombro de Sirius Black, lanzaba un armoniosa risa que se perdió entre las otras.

-Esto no va a quedar así, traidores.- ambos slytherins se alejaron de allí, siseando entre ellos, y empujando a los espectadores. Al notar la presencia de sus amigos, Megan se acercó hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué te pareció nuestra pequeña bienvenida para esas dos serpientes?-dijo alegre la morocha mientras la abrazaba.

-debo reconocer que fue graciosa, auque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con…-

-si, ya se, con las bromas hacia otros alumnos del colegio porque podríamos llegar a ser expulsados.-continuó Megan arrastrando las palabras y rodando los ojos. Se había cruzado de brazos, tomando un aspecto infantil que, a juicio de Remus, era igual al que Sirius usaba.

-yo pienso que estuvo muy bien. Felicitaciones Canuto.-el muchacho sonrió.

-sabía que tu tenías sentido del humor, Remus- dijo burlona Megan mientras le guiñaba un ojo a él, y luego le sacaba la lengua a Lily como una niña de cuatro años, a lo que la chica rodó los ojos.

-fue idea de mi hermanita por cierto.-dijo Sirius mostrándose orgulloso, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Megan sintió como un punzante dolor se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Las cicatrices del maleficio de la noche anterior no habían cerrado completamente. Sirius la sujetó, y la miró preocupado.

-¿qué sucede, Meg?-

-nada, estoy bien. No te preocu...-

-¡Megan, no estás bien! ¿Quieres que te acompañe al tren así puedes sentarte y descan..?-

-no, Lils, no es necesario ya estoy bien.-

-¿segura?- Remus la observaba preocupado, cosa que a la morocha le resultó muy dulce.

-chicos en serio, no es nada.-sonrió, ocultando el dolor que sentía.- ¿ven? Ya estoy perfecta.- Enderezó el torso mientras la venda se tensaba.

-pero, Meg creo que deberías..-

-Lily, déjala, fue algo momentáneo nada más-dijo con tono cordial Remus.- ¿vamos al tren? Sino llegaremos mucho más tarde a la reunión de prefectos.-

- Está bien- respondió la pelirroja no muy convencida. No quería dejar sola a su amiga-¿no vienen con nosotros?-

-adelántense, los alcanzamos luego- respondió Sirius.

-quiero una explicación, Meg- dijo en cuanto Remus y Lily se alejaron, dejándolos solos.

-no fue nada, solo unas puntadas, nada por que preocuparse-

Si cualquier otra persona hubiera estado escuchándola, se hubiera creído su mentira a la perfección. Pero no Sirius Black. Él la conocía demasiado bien.

-No me mientas. ¿Fueron ellos, verdad?- Meg asintió. Odiaba que la vieran débil.- ¿por qué no me avisaste antes? ¡Podría haber evitado que te lastimaran!-

- No hubieras podido hacer nada, Sirius. A demás sé cuidarme sola.- el muchacho no respondió; estaba observando el piso del andén y apretando los puños.- no es la primera vez que lo hacen, y lo sabes. A demás no creas que no me di cuenta de tus cicatrices en la espalda.- Él la miró.

- Es distinto.-

-No lo es, Sirius.-

- ¿Cuándo sucedió?-

- Ayer- Meg suspiró cansinamente- ya sabes como son nuestras familias.-

- si vuelven a hacerte algo, me lo dices. ¿Está bien?- los ojos del chico mostraban preocupación.

- pero puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que..-

-promete que me lo dirás.-

-Está bien, lo prometo.-Era imposible ganarle a Sirius.- pero tú promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto. Ni a un merodeador, ni a nadie.-

Meg nunca les había contado a las chicas sobre las torturas que tenía que soportar. No quería preocuparlas por algo que no cambiaría. Siempre inventaba excusas para justificar sus cicatrices y marcas. A pesar de que los merodeadores estaban al tanto del tipo de familia que ella poseía, evitaban hablar de ello para no incomodarla. Sabían que era una cuestión delicada tanto para Sirius como para Meg, por eso preferían no indagar al respecto. A demás, una pregunta llevaría a la otra, y ninguno de los dos quería detallar lo que les esperaba después de sus cumpleaños. Preferían dejarlo así.

- De acuerdo. Ahora vayamos a buscar compartimiento; aunque seguramente James ya consiguió uno para nosotros.-

------------------------------------------------

-¡por aquí, Canuto!- la voz de James resonó por los pasillos del tren. Varias alumnas giraron para verlo, mientras intercambiaban miradas pícaras y sonreían. Pero al ver a Sirius Black acercarse hacia James, caminando elegantemente junto con Meg, y sonriendo como siempre, muchas chicas comenzaron a tirarle besos en el aire, a lo que el morocho, respondía guiñándoles el ojo.

Mientras saludaba a sus admiradoras, tropezó contra una muchacha de estatura mediana.

-lo siento mucho- dijo sonriendo, como todo un caballero. Pero antes de darse cuenta que conocía a la supuesta extraña, Meg lo interrumpió.

-¡Liz! ¿Cómo estás?- Meg abrazó con entusiasmo a su amiga, olvidando su dolor.

- bien, ¿y tú?-respondió riendo.

- lamento haberte golpeado, Spencer- dijo Sirius a modo de saludo, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

-No hay problema, Sirius.- la muchacha sonrió, tratando de ocultar su timidez. Agradeció al cielo no haberse sonrojado ni titubeado, sino luego hubiera tenido que soportar a Meg haciéndole preguntas incómodas.

-voy con James, antes de que alguna admiradora me lo arrebate- dijo burlón el morocho y se alejo de ellas, mientras muchas alumnas lo seguían, intentando en vano, disimular su enamoramiento.

-nunca van a cambiar, ¿no?-dijo Meg logrando que Liz riera. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir amenazas, vociferadores y cualquier tipo de insulto por estar junto a Sirius Black. Por más veces que explicara que no estaban saliendo y que su relación era distinta, las pertenecientes al club de fans, intentaban hechizarla, prácticamente, cinco veces por día.

-creo que no...¿Vamos con Lily? Seguro la encontramos leyendo algún libro de pociones- ambas muchachas fueron hacia el compartimiento. Al ver a Liz, Lily dejó "1001 pócimas básicas" a un lado, y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y alegría contenida.

-¿se pusieron de acuerdo para ahorcarme?-dijo con tono amable Liz, al ver las reacciones de las chicas.

-te extrañé, eso es todo.- respondió riendo Lily y rompiendo el abrazo.- ¿Cómo esta tu cintura Meg?-la morocha la miró reprimiéndola.

-está bien, gracias Lils.-respondió, entrecerrando los ojos, en voz baja y apretando los dientes.

-¿sucedió algo que deba saber chicas?-preguntó Liz preocupada. Odiaba que le ocultaran cosas, más si la salud de su amiga estaba involucrada.

-nada grave, Liz. Solo que me golpeé y me dolía un poco eso es todo.-

-de acuerdo-dijo no muy convencida la castaña. Lily sabía que Meg estaba ocultándoles algo, pero no era el momento de preguntar.

- ¿quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico?-dijo la pelirroja para cambiar de tema. La castaña aceptó entusiasmada, mientras que Meg rodó los ojos y resopló.

-¿qué sucede, Meg?-preguntó divertida Liz.

-nada, es que me aburre jugar ajedrez.-

-A mi también- dijo Alice entrando al compartimiento con una sonrisa. Era una muchacha con cabellos oscuros y enrulados, muy bonita, alta, delgada, con un par de ojos color café y unas leves pecas en sus mejillas. Meg la abrazó diciendo:-¡que bueno que llegaste! Sino me iba a ver obligada a presenciar uno de sus interminables partidos.-miró a Liz y a Lily quienes rodaron los ojos.

Alice se dirigió a sus amigas y las envolvió en un dulce abrazo. Luego tomó asiento junto a Meg, quien al ver el carrito de los dulces, no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse y comprar grandes cantidades de ranas de chocolate, grageas de sabores y varitas de regaliz. Regresó al compartimiento con los brazos llenos de golosinas y las desparramó sobre uno de los asientos.

-el desayuno esta servido- dijo en tono teatral mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate para desenvolverla. Lily prefirió una rana de chocolate, Liz una varita de regaliz y Alice unos bombones que estallaban esparciendo chocolate fundido con frutillas cuando los mordías. Después de haber ingerido todo lo que pudieron, Liz hizo aparecer con un simple movimiento de muñeca, un tablero de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Lista, Lily?-

-por supuesto mi querida Liz- Comenzaron la partida dándole órdenes a las piezas, quienes obedientemente cambiaban de casilla con velocidad.

-¡que aburrido! – Meg se había cruzado de brazos, al igual que Alice.

-tengo algo para entretenerlas- Liz sacó una revista de su bolso y se la pasó a sus amigas, quienes al verla sonrieron.

-¡"_La snitch dorada_"! ¡Me encanta esa revista de quidditch! ¡Gracias!-luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, Meg se cruzó de piernas sobre el asiento y comenzó a hojear encantada el regalo. Alice se sentó junto a la morocha y comenzó a ver la revista con ella: -¡Eres la mejor Liz!¡Meg, mira al nuevo capitán de los Cannons!¡que guapo!- la figura de Edward Prince les sonreía mientras sostenía una escoba en el medio del campo.

"Va a ser un viaje entretenido después de todo"-pensó la morocha, al tiempo que el tren comenzaba a moverse.-"Hogwarts, allá vamos"-


End file.
